grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Miss Rivia Peters
'''Miss Rivia Peters '''is a character in Vendetta. She was introduced as a late arrival at the beginning of Round 2, Soñaire. Profile Description: Rivia is an attractive girl at a quick glance, tall, thin, with short cut blonde hair. While makeup and minor cosmetic surgeries have managed to cover up the worst of the physical imperfections caused by her drug dependency, on a closer observation she carries many of the signs of someone who is on about four too many kinds of illegal chemicals. The great amounts of money her bosses can afford for one of their higher up enforcers helps to pay to cover up more severe deformities as well, but one can only get so many nose jobs, anti-aging formulas, or stain removal treatments before you start to look funny. Personality wise she’s no particular treat either – while friendly, she’s not exactly anyone’s friend unless they remind her of herself in some way, and even then she’s liable to betray them should the reasons be good enough (and her skewed sense of priorities mean that far too many reasons could be ‘good’ reasons). Past that she’s snarky, aggressive, and whatever else you want her to be if she needs something from you. Items/Abilities: Rivia relies on the old tools of her trade: whatever she can find around her capable of hurting others. She prefers guns and other long-range weapons, due to how far they keep the enemy away from her, but currently she doesn’t have one at her disposal. She also carries on her, at all times, a large stash of various addictive drugs (or ‘medicine’, as she calls it), and isn’t particularly capable of functioning when off them. Rivia’s primary ability comes to her thanks to one of these drugs, Argus. Argus gives its partakers, as a side effect, the ability to psychically project things to the human eye - a crude but effective form of illusion. This drug is only available to extremely shady billionaires and crime lords, as well as their minions, hence Rivia’s ability to get her hands on some. Unfortunately, Rivia’s various other addictions have significant effects on her Argus-given ability. For some reason she is unable to make people envision things that aren’t real, instead preventing them from seeing things that actually are. So it’s really more of a sort of invisibility power, though she’ll never admit it. Biography: Rivia is from your stereotypical dystopia – gangs rule whatever parts of the world the oppressive governments and corporations don’t, everyone is terrible in some way, and it’s in the future, though not so much that it’d be unrecognizable to people in the present. Rivia herself was born to an unpleasant family in an even less pleasant neighbourhood. Her parents were both addicts, and when they died due to issues with the local mafia she ‘inherited’ their stash… and their debt. She started off pretty small in both cases, with cigarettes, alcohol, and prostitution for the gang’s lackeys, and eventually moved up in her world to heroin, acid, and prostitution for the gang’s higher ups. Eventually she had paid off her debt and gotten into the worst kinds of chemicals, and decided that the life of whoring and crime she had grown up around was the best way to obtain the ‘medicine’ she now needed. It was through this work that she was eventually introduced to Argus – an important guest from a more prominent organization convinced her to take the new, experimental drug instead of a regular payment. It changed her life, gave her powers and abilities she couldn’t ever dream of before and couldn’t live without now, and when she was promised more in exchange for backstabbing her gang she took the opportunity without a second thought. Turns out that gangs like to employ treacherous but drug dependant goons, especially when they suffer from certain side effects of the only drug on the market they can’t aquire on their own. Now, working for the most powerful criminal syndicate in the continent she finally found her niche. She worked mostly as an illusionary enforcer now, supporting the more combat oriented members to confuse and destroy any enemies to their organization. In exchange, she got all the free Argus she could want, and enough money to fund the rest of her habits. She was happy, well, as happy as anyone in the shithole of a planet could be, and ready to just live out the rest of her life in the luxury afforded by walking all over the backs of the oppressed. Too bad something else had different plans for her. Category:Season Intermission Characters Category:Vendetta Characters Category:Humans Category:Telepaths Category:Gunners Category:Late Arrivals Category:No Image